Wilderness
The Wilderness, sometimes referred to as Wildy or Wild, is a large and dangerous wasteland that makes up nearly the entirety of north-eastern Gielinor directly north of the kingdoms of Asgarnia and Misthalin. Upon dying in the Wilderness, be it to player or monster, the victim will keep up to three (3) items unless the Protect Item prayer is active, which will allow him/her to keep one more item, thus four (4) items are kept. However, if the player is skulled, which is done by attacking another player in the Wilderness or entering the Abyss, (s)he will lose all items unless Protect Item is activated allowing only one (1) item to be kept upon death. The Wilderness ranges from level 1 up to level 56. See this section for more details. Development history The Wilderness was introduced into the game on 13 August 2001. It is famous for being the only place where players can engage in Player-versus-Player (PvP) combat to gain all items that the defeated dropped. A ditch was added on 18 April 2007 to prevent players from wandering into the Wilderness and getting killed, lured or tricked into going into the Wilderness with popular luring techniques such as Tree Luring prior to the Wilderness changes. After clicking the ditch, players are presented with a screen that asks whether they really want to enter the Wilderness. Players who click 'yes' will then jump over the ditch. Teleport restrictions Teleports will not work above level 20, except for a select few such as the Amulet of Glory or Ring of Life which may be used by members up to level 30. However, the Teleport Block spell will prevent using any means of teleportation for 5 minutes. Items that allow member teleportation to up to 30 level Wilderness: * Amulet of glory * Combat bracelet * Skills necklace * Ring of wealth * Ring of Life Cons of the Wilderness There is one main reason for players to refuse to enter the Wilderness: fear of death. A player can be killed very quickly in the wilderness in many ways: * By other players - the level of players that can attack you increases as you go deeper into the wilderness, so a person can be killed by a player whose combat level is much higher than their own. * By high-level monsters - some of the chief wilderness attractions are some of the most likely places to die. Powerful monsters such as green and lava dragons can be dangerous, and the chaos elemental makes the region from the scorpion pit to the skeletal fence to the wilderness volcano very unsafe. * By 'regular' monsters - almost all monsters in the wilderness attack players on sight even if they are passive elsewhere. These creatures attack everyone - level 100+ players will still be attacked by giant rats. Pros of the Wilderness Many players enter the wilderness to PK (Player-kill), but there are other good reasons as followed. Runite ore exists only in the wilderness and the mining guild, and mining it is extremely profitable. Green dragons in the wilderness are the fastest source of dragon bones, which sell for a few thousand coins each. Chaos Elemental :Located in the highest levels of the Wilderness, west of the Rogue's :Castle. It drops a huge variation of items, many of decent value. The chaos elemental also has a chance to drop a dragon 2h sword. The deep wilderness ruins are also a good area to train since they have greater demons. There is always plenty to kill since the monsters spawn fast and there is usually a small amount of players. Some places in the Wilderness spawn runes which players may collect for free although it can be quite dangerous if other players pass by. Some players like to get together with friends and take the risk of hanging out in the Wilderness just for the fun of it. For access to the Abyss Players can use the Abyss via Wilderness to access the various altars throughout RuneScape to craft runes; the Zamorak Mage that teleports players to the Abyss lurks around level 5 Wilderness, just north of Edgeville. Many players will risk being killed to craft runes here as it is the fastest way available to train Runecrafting for profit; normally, only runes above cosmic are crafted here as any rune below this is not considered worth the risk, and/or it takes less time to reach the appropriate altar by other means. For resources There are many useful respawns in the Wilderness. Particularly, the only spawn points for planks, which are required for the Dragon Slayer quest: # In the Graveyard of Shadows, level 22 Wilderness. This place is multi-combat and is filled with aggressive level 18 and 24 zombies, so lower levels may want to bring some food and/or armour. # The lava maze (level 43) contains several item spawns such as iron full helm, gold necklace, staff of earth, steel platebody, along with coin respawn points. Bring food, as it contains black knights, king scorpions, Hill Giants and lesser demons. There are also many respawns for bones in the Chaos Temple and the Bone Yard, and members can collect white berries (a valuable potion ingredient) at Lava Dragon Isle. There is a small hill at level 50 wilderness north of the border where cut sapphires spawn. It is guarded by low-level spiders. New Rune ores can be mined from the Frozen Waste Plateau in deep Wilderness, although they are surrounded by Ice Warriors, Ice Giants makes it very dangerous without the added possibility from getting PK'ed by other Players. For ores The risk factor and the aggressive monsters mean these mines are rarely mined-out, unlike the Mining guild at busy times. The Wilderness has one of the few places to mine runite ore in all Gielinor. There are two runite rocks near the Lava Maze as well as one rock inside the center of the maze, making it well worth the risk for those who are bold enough to mine in level 40+ Wilderness. While the best metal armour enables players to shrug off most of the monsters that frequent the mines, other players will frequently attack with Magic as well, so Dragonhide armour may be preferable to avoid a negative magic defence bonus. Protect from Magic may also be used to help ward off magical attacks. For Agility training Players have an Agility training course in the deep Wilderness. It is one of the fastest Agility training areas, though also the most dangerous, as you can be attacked at any time. For monster killing The Wilderness has monsters that can be interesting to kill for their drops or their experience e.g. Greater demons.The Elder Chaos Druids around the Chaos altar in the Wilderness are a much tougher version of the normal Chaos Druids but have increased loot possibilities as well as making it an awesome place to train with an Altar so close by making easier for Players to recharge their Prayer points and pray Protect from Magic essentially making Players immune to them. The Green Dragons can be killed for Dragon bones and their hides, from which apart for the ability to drop the Draconic Visage and Black dragonhide i The Chaos Elemental for valuable items such as the Dragon 2h sword & Dragon pickaxe. The King black dragon for the elusive Draconic Visage & Dragon pickaxe. The 3 Demi Bosses; Crazed Archaeologist, Chaos Fanatic, Scorpia and the 3 full fledged Bosses; Vet'ion, Venenatis, Callisto all have the chance of dropping the much sought after Dragon pickaxe, and shards for the Malediction ward & Odium ward. For money Many players engage in player killing throughout the Wilderness to obtain valuables. When they kill a player, they will get all or nearly all of the items that the player was holding. Then, the player killer takes the dropped items and does whatever they may wish to do with them. This includes using the High Alchemy or Low Alchemy spells on them or selling them for money. Another form of player killing for profit is bot slaying, where players can kill bots that attack green dragons for the bones they have collected. This can be an easy and reliable way for players to gain profit and acquire kills. Also, many players visit the Wilderness to kill green dragons, as the their hides and bones they always drop are very profitable. Another way to make money is by walking/running back and forth from Edgeville bank to the Lava Dragon Isle, where players can pick up White berries, banking them, and later selling them. Many players have items that are of very little value to merchants and skill specialists. The General store in the Bandit Camp buys items for close to high alchemy prices because the "Tax collectors do not visit his store." All Wilderness merchants are very high-level as a matter of personal safety. The Fountain of Rune in deep wilderness allows you to freely cast spells and can be use to great effect to do High Alchemy without wasting any runes and make a nice profit, although being so far from any relative safety is extremely dangerous to do so. For capes Some players want to collect team capes, so they go in the wilderness just to enhance their collection. These handy capes can vary in colours and designs. You can find these capes by searching for men with big bags on their backs. Their location are in different places but are always near one place. Wilderness levels Any player within a particular level range of your Combat level can be attacked in the wilderness. The range is calculated by taking your combat level and adding or subtracting the current wilderness level you are in. For example, in Level 1 wilderness, a player who is level 100 can attack players who are level 99, level 101 or the same level. If a player is level 100 is in level 24 wilderness, they can attack players between level 76 and level 124 combat.